MLIAWESOME
by Silver and Gray
Summary: Prussia decides to surf the web one morning and comes upon the saying ‘MLIA’ in which he believes to be ‘My Life Is Awesome’. Prussia then goes off on a quest to post with his awesome the most awesome post that could ever be posted on MLIA.


**Based off of the website MyLifeIsAverage . com**

**Awesome thing to do of the day: Wear sweatpants and roll up just the right pant leg to your knee. Walk around town or by a large crowd of people. Awesomeness will ensue. **

**Just found out that awesomely is a real word. How frickin' awesome. **

It was another ordinary- no, _awesome_ day for the grand country Prussia. Once again, an awesome ass kicking dealt to Austria, and several Vital Regions awesomely claimed. Truly, he was _the _awesome.

Prussia dropped his bloodied sword and shield on the floor next to the 'Welcome to the Awesome Domain of Prussia!' doormat and flopped down onto the couch. His hair was matted; his face covered in sweat, and a grin of mischief and mockery was pasted across his face. Even though the battles for the day was done, he could hardly wait for tomorrow. In fact, why did he have to wait? Quickly, he stood up and went over to his awesome computer. What better way to be awesome than to inform other countries on his Facebook on how awesome he was? As soon as he logged onto his awesome computer, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was none other than Canada, posting an update on his status. It read: "Today, like any other, I was once again ignored. I wonder how many people actually remember my name? FML"

Prussia studied the post for a moment. He had briefly remembered America saying something about FML (otherwise fabulously known as 'Fuck My Life'). A website of some sort in which people posted short stories online about terrible or unfortunate things that had happened in their day to make their lives terrible.

Prussia glanced at the comments left by several other countries after the status. Majority of the comments were either 'Who is this?' or 'I'm sorry, but I'm only friends with people I know, and I don't believe I've met you before."

Prussia steered away from such websites. Though online blogs and stats were awesome, Prussia had never once had an FML. He was too _awesome_ to ever have an FML moment, and definitely did not plan to ever have one. Right at that moment, Poland had updated his own stat.

'Today, I like, bought ponies instead of horses, because they are, like, so much cooler. MLIA'

Prussia raised an eyebrow in interest. MLIA? That was a new one. And a shock of realization suddenly overcame the great country. And he didn't even _know_ what it meant! But this couldn't be happening! He was too awesome to not know what something meant! That was so unawesome! And the great country of Prussia was _not_ unawesome! Frantically, he studied the four uppercased letters. Using his skills of awesome, he began to decipher what MLIA stood for.

_If FML means 'Fuck My Life'…_ Prussia thought to himself, _Then MLIA must mean…'ML' would mean 'My Life'? Yeah! And also, Poland's post is noticeably happier than Canada's? The 'I' has to mean 'Is', so 'My Life Is' …'My Life Is…'?_

"Awesome!" Prussia exclaimed excitedly as the thought hit him. "My Life Is Awesome! How awesomely obvious!"

Of course, MLIA in true stood for 'My Life Is Average'. And yet, the only word that began with the letter 'A' in Prussia's dictionary to describe someone's day was Awesome. The word 'Average' has never been published into a Prussian dictionary.

"How awesome." He said grinning to himself. Quickly, he opened up a new tab in his web browser to type up his own MLIA. Whoever had thought up such an awesome saying was truly awesome, but not as awesome as him. Prussia knew that he was the most awesome of all. And therefore, at that moment, he would type the most awesome MLIA anyone had ever, and would ever see. No one's MLIA post would be more awesome than his. Ever.

And so, the great Prussian thought for several hours without typing a single letter onto his computer. He had contemplated on posting that he had claimed vitals regions, or kicked somebody's ass, but that was just ordinary day in the life of someone as awesome as him. His fingers hesitated above the keys and Prussia wore a frown of concentration on his face. He needed _something_ but, he couldn't think of what to put. Not wanting to admit defeat, Prussia got up and walked over toward the fridge to grab some bird seed to feed his awesome bird, Gilbird. He went over to the window, opened it and sprinkled a handful onto the ground, to which Gilbird chirped happily and began to peck at. Prussia watched the bird for a few moments, then closed the window. As he closed the window, he saw himself reflected off of the glass. He grinned at his own awesomeness for a moment, until suddenly, it hit him.

Walking back to the computer, he turned on the monitor and shook the mouse slightly to bring it out of its Sleep Mode. Nobody, not a single living creature alive could beat such awesomeness.

With a feeling of triumphant, he proceeded to type out his post onto the page.

_Today I was me. Prussia the Awesome. Awesome as always, and awesomer than you. MLIAWESOME_

With a smirk of victory, he pressed 'Enter' knowing that the world will always remember, though they surely have not forgotten, who was the awesomest.

**Words that Microsoft Word does not recognize as real words (AKA, gave the 'squiggly red line'): Awesomer, Gilbird, awesomest, unawesome, and Facebook.**


End file.
